


Punamultaa

by Beelsebutt



Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Romance, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, alaikäiset hahmot, romantiikkaa seksillä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-16
Updated: 2005-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Ron naurahti ja katsoi Harrya silmiin. Jotain sanatonta tuntui siirtyvän heidän välillään, ja Harryn virne tasaantui onnelliseksi hymyksi.FanFic100-haasteeseen: 10. Vuodet
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708429
Kudos: 2





	Punamultaa

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2005. Hox! Sekä Harry ja Ron ovat alaikäisiä osassa ficciä.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Kesällä Kotikolossa

"Millaisen tytön sinä haluaisit?"

"En oikein tiedä", Harry mietti, "tarkoitatko, että minkä näköisen?"

"No, sitäkin, mutta millainen Sen Oikean pitäisi olla?"

"No, sillä pitää olla ensinnäkin samoja harrastuksia kuin minulla."

"Ai maailman pelastamista?"

"Äh, ei vaan että sitä ei pelota vaikka mennä yöllä Metsään."

"Joo, oli kivaa silloin, kun livistettiin sinne."

"Niin. Sellaisen."

"Minä voisin kanssa ottaa tuollaisen, rohkean. Ja minusta sillä saisi olla mustat hiukset."

"Ai."

"Mitä ai?"

"No, ajattelin, että ruskeat. Kun mietin Hermionea..."

"Niin no. En minä oikeastaan enää tykkää Hermionesta."

"Niinkö? Mistä lähtien?"

"No, viime aikoina on tuntunut, että ehkä tullaan paremmin toimeen kavereina."

"Se voi olla totta. Jos meitä kolmea ajattelee, niin sinä ja minä ollaan paljon läheisemmät kuin sinä ja Hermione."

Kesällä Kotikolossa: Yöllä

Ron heräsi pakottavaan tunteeseen nivusissaan.

Hän kuulosteli hiljaa, nukkuiko Harry. Tämän hengitys oli rauhallista ja syvää, eikä tämä kääntynyt kertaakaan. Hyvä merkki.

Ron ujutti kätensä peiton alla pyjamanhousuilleen ja livautti sormensa kuminauhan alitse. Hän silitteli puolikovaa penistään ja antoi mielikuvien virrata päässään. Hän tarttui lujemmalla otteella elimeensä ja veteli rytmikkäin liikkein. Hänen hengityksensä tiheni, ja hän puristi silmänsä tiukkaan kiinni. Hän yritti huohottaa mahdollisimman hiljaa ja puri peittoaan vaimentaakseen äänen.

Yhtäkkiä lattianrajasta, patjalta, kuului uninen voihkaisu.

Välittömästi jostain Ronin aivojen syövereistä pulpahti kuva Harrysta suihkussa: vesi valumassa pitkin tämän selkää, virtaamassa pakaroiden väliin. Mustat hiukset liimaantuneina päätä myöten, silmät kiinni, kasvot käännettynä ylös ottamaan vastaan vesisuihkua.

Ron laukesi kädelleen.

Kesällä Kotikolossa: Myöhemmin yöllä

Harry heräsi outoon tunteeseen. Hänen nenänsä tunnisti ilmassa leijuvan hajun — tai tuoksun — ja hänen vartalonsa reagoi siihen välittömästi. Asiaa ei auttanut lainkaan se, että Ron kuiskaili unissaan hänen nimeään. Ja vääntelehti. Ja näytti muodostaneen oman, yksityisen telttansa. Harry olisi nauranut, ellei olisi ollut niin kiihottunut.

Hän kuunteli Ronin vaikerointia eikä hänelle tullut unenpöpperössä mieleenkään, että sen kiihottavuus olisi ollut jotenkin outoa. Hän liikutti kahta sormeaan aivan peniksensä päässä nopeasti ja varmasti. Hänen mielessään pyöri Ron vaihtamassa pyjamaansa Rohkelikkotornissa pukeutuneena pelkkiin pieniin boksereihin, Ron nousemassa ylös selvän aamuseisokin kanssa.

Juuri silloin hän kuuli Ronin vatsanpohjasta kohoavan seksikkään murahduksen ja laukesi housuihinsa. Välittömästi laukeamisensa jälkeen hän nukahti.

Marraskuussa Rohkelikkojen kylpyhuoneessa

"Ron, vauhtia", Harry aneli poski vasten viileää kaakelia. Ron hieroi märkää saippuaa paisuneeseen penikseensä ja tarttui Harrya lanteista ohjaten toisella kädellä itsensä sisään. Hän työntyi hitaasti syvemmälle, perille asti, ja päästi pitkän, värisevän huokauksen.

"Minulla oli totisesti ikävä sinua, Harry", Ron sanoi naurahtaen ja sulki silmänsä vetäytyessään takaisin.

Harry hengitti raskaasti, ja lattian kiiltävä, valkoinen pinta huurtui hänen hengityksensä kosteudesta. Hänen peniksensä tykytti täydessä valmiudessa ja hankautui vasten reittä. Ihon karkeus ja nautinnollisen laiskat liikkeet saivat hänet vaikeroimaan.

"Saitko — uh — oh — jo selville — mmh — kuka laittoi nimesi — ooh — tuntuu niin uskomattoman —" Ron heitti päänsä taakse ja nopeutti lykkimistään.

"Ron — Ron — Ron — Ron", Harry puuskutti selkänsä pingottuessa syvälle kaarelle. Nimeltä mainittu vetäytyi yhtäkkiä kokonaan ulos. Harry älähti ja katsoi taakseen.

Ronald Bilius Weasley oli polvillaan liukkaalla lattialla kalu ylväänä sojottaen. Eikä sen väri hävinnyt lainkaan kuuluisalle Weasleyn kuontalolle.

"Harry, käänny. Äkkiä!"

Harry kääntyi niin nopeasti kuin puutuneilla polvillaan kykeni. Ron veti ystävänsä jalat harteilleen ja työntyi ähkäisten tämän sisään yhdellä pitkällä, sulavalla liikkeellä.

"Harryyyyh..." hänen huutonsa vaimeni muminaksi, kun Harry lukitsi jalkansa hänen vyötärölleen ja kurottui suutelemaan ahnaasti. Harry tunsi Ronin sisällään sekä tämän mahan hankaavan omaa penistään. Hän kietoi kätensä tiukasti tämän niskaan ja veti tämän yläruumista itseään vasten voimistamaan hankausta. Ron puski hikistä vartaloaan häntä vasten, ja Harry silmissä alkoi sumeta.

"Roooooon — minä — en — kestä — enää — ooh — kauan — uh —" Harry vaikeroi ja upotti hampaansa Ronin olkapäähän, ruskean ja vaalean ihon yhtymäkohtaan.

Kipuärsyke singahti pisamaista ihoa pitkin suoraan kiveksiin, sai ne supistumaan ja suorittamaan tehtävänsä loppuun. Ron laukesi vavahdellen ystävänsä sisään puristaen kouristuksenomaisesti tämän selkää. Kuuma suihku Harryn sisällä ajoi hänet reunan yli, huuto tukahtui verentahraamaan ihoon.

Lähes kuusitoista vuotta myöhemmin

Harryn 30-vuotisjuhlat olivat lopuillaan. Hermione ja Ginny olivat nukahtaneet sohvalle omiin päätyihinsä käpertyneinä. Syntymäpäiväsankari oli levittänyt viltin tyttöjen lomitetuille jaloille ja istui nyt Ronin kanssa keittiön pöydän ääressä pyöritellen viskilasia kädessään.

"Olipa melkoiset pirskeet." Ron hulautti loput punaisesta juomasta kurkkuunsa.

"Niin oli." Harry virnisti ja katsoi ystäväänsä. "Olemme olleet lähes kaksikymmentä vuotta ystävinä, sekin on aikamoista", hän jatkoi ilmeen muuttumatta.

"Se on. Aika hemmetin hienoa." Ron naurahti ja katsoi Harrya silmiin. Jotain sanatonta tuntui siirtyvän heidän välillään, ja Harryn virne tasaantui onnelliseksi hymyksi.

"Pidetäänkö toiset pirskeet seuraavien parinkymmenen vuoden jälkeen?" Ron kysyi pehmeästi.

"Kuulostaa hyvältä", Harry myönsi ja kumautti oman lasinsa pöytään. "Kättä päälle!"

He läiskäyttivät perinteisesti vasemmat kätensä yhteen. Huoneeseen jäi kaikumaan heleä kilahdus kahden sormuksen osuessa toisiinsa.


End file.
